<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Days and Auburn Waves by AisForAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414628">Snow Days and Auburn Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex'>AisForAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, completely self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn likes having his hair pulled</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara, Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, o'knutzy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Days and Auburn Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is completely self indulgent smut, please don't judge me. This idea came form the Sweater Weather discord in a convo with Jazzgreggs, of course the characters belong to Lumosinlove and her amazing stories Sweater Weather and Coast to Coast. Also on a side note there was minimal editing on this so sorry if there are typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn hummed in contentment, his entire body lax and warm. Currently, he was splayed out on the floor of their rental cabin, the plush carpet of the living room soft underneath him. His back was propped up against the bottom of the sofa right between Logan’s strong thighs. Next to them a warm fire crackled in the hearth basking them in warmth and soft flickering yellow light. Finn let out a soft sigh and turned his face pressing a kiss to the tender spot of Logan’s knee he knew was ticklish. He smiled against the warm flesh as he felt the muscle flex and contract under his lips. Outside large flakes of snow drifted down from the sky making the entire world feel muffled and quiet around them.</p><p>“Quit that you,” Logan chuckled fondly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of Finn’s head.</p><p>Finn hummed again nuzzling his face into Logan’s thigh his eyes falling closed as sure fingers resumed their rhythmic movement in his hair.</p><p>At the beginning of the season some of the guys had decided to let their hair grow out, Finn hadn’t been sure if he actually wanted to but after enough badgering from Sirius he reluctantly agreed. Over the months his hair had fluffed out over his ears, then down his neck, until it fell in soft auburn waves down to his shoulders.</p><p>The longer it had grown the more often Logan’s fingers found their way to tangle in it every chance he got, and secretly that feeling had become one of Finns favorite things. Logan’s strong thighs warm around him while his hands threaded through his hair; braiding it, then gently combing it out with his fingers only to braid it again. Over and over Logan’s hands moved against his scalp, his neck, his ears, gentle and warm and strong, lulling Finn into a hazy trance.</p><p>Finn wasn’t sure how long he’d been there with Logan braiding and unbraiding his hair but he felt it loose around his face, while Logan’s calloused palms massaged any residual tension out of his neck. Suddenly, his fingers tugged hard at the roots, urging Finn’s head to tilt backwards so he was looking up at Logan’s lips in a smirk and green eyes bright with mischief.</p><p>A high whine bubbled up from Finns throat, he could feel his mouth fall slack, and eyes go hazy as Logan leaned forward to press an upside down kiss to his mouth. Logan sucked his bottom lip between his own then grazed it with his teeth, hands tightening once more in Finns hair.</p><p>“Do that again,” Finn groaned, voice low and breathless.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah? You like that mon amour?” Logan mumbled against his lips, tugging again and pulling another whine from the man between his thighs. Logan pulled away for a moment allowing Finn to twist and face him, his face nuzzling against Logan’s thigh again but steadily making his way higher.</p><p>“Knutty?” Logan called out, his hands tangling in Finns hair again. The sound of soft footfalls came from the kitchen as Leo made his way towards the living room.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s-“Leo’s words got caught in his throat at the sight of Finn on his knees in front of Logan.</p><p>“Tire ses cheveux chérie,” Logan said softly, detangling his fingers from Finns hair as Leo moved up behind him an eyebrow cocked in curiosity.</p><p>“No fair,” Finn said with a whine, “tell me what you said Lo?”</p><p>“He told me,” Leo said, pausing as he threaded his hands into Finns soft auburn waves, “to do this.” And with that Leo tugged hard at the roots of his hair, making Finn moan and pull away from the crook of Logan’s hip until he was arching back against Leo’s hard chest.</p><p>“That’s not fair either,” he gasped out, “you ah- you caught me by surprise,” he stuttered each time Leo flexed his fingers tight in the soft hair.</p><p>“Mmm, you want us to stop then?” Leo whispered against Finns ear.</p><p>“No… ah-“he gasped pulling his lip between his teeth as Leo tugged again, “don’t stop, please.”</p><p>Leo’s mouth twisted into a smile as he pressed a kiss to the shell of Finns ear, “Ok, sweetheart, ok. Tell us what you want,” he whispered still tugging Finns head back. Logan had leaned forward to begin sucking bruises to the exposed column of his throat, making Finn gasp at the feel of his sharp teeth, the slick slide of his tongue, then the soft press of his lips.</p><p>“Ah- anything, want- want to make you feel good,” Finn stuttered out as Logans hands explored the hard planes of his stomach under his shirt until they wandered farther down to open his jeans.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s what you want? To make us feel good?” Leo teased sucking Finns earlobe between his teeth.</p><p>Finn whined and nodded.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s right,” Leo said tugging his hair again, “cause that’s what makes you feel best isn’t it,” his breath was hot against Finns ear, “making us feel good.”</p><p>“Please, Knut- ah… please,” Finn gasped as Logans hand cupped him through his pants giving his hardening cock a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Alright Fish, you can make us feel good. And you’re gunna start with Lo,” Leo pressed one last kiss to his ear before pulling away a bit.</p><p>“Tremz, déshabille-toi et couche-toi pour moi,” Leo said in a firm voice, making Logan pull away from Finns neck and begin pulling his shirt over his head.</p><p>“No fair,” Finn whined again, “don’t understand,” he pouted.</p><p>“Just telling Tremzy to get ready for you sweetheart,” Leo replied sweetly as his hands detangling from his hair to run up Finns sides and pull his shirt off as well. Finn shivered under Leos touch his eyes locked on Logan now completely naked and laying back against the couch cushions, his cock hard and flushed against his hip.</p><p>“Look at that baby, he’s all hard and pretty for you,” Leo said pressing against Finns back. He reached a hand up and brushed his thumb against Finns lower lip, making him release it from between his teeth. “Go ahead Fish, suck him. Make him cum down your throat. Make him feel so good the only thing he can say is your name,” Leo flicked his eyes up to Logan’s which looked somewhat hazy with lust.</p><p>Finn moaned and leaned forward until his mouth was just over the head of Logans cock his long hair falling forward in a curtain until Logans fingers tangled there, his hips rolling upwards to brush the tip against Finns lips. With that Finn sucked Logan into his mouth, they both groaned at the feeling.</p><p>“Good boy,” Leo said pulling away to remove his own clothes.</p><p>“Mon amour,” Logan groaned at the feeling of Finn’s mouth slick and warm moving up and down his cock, “ah- so good.” Finn swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down, taking Logan deep in his throat and swallowing around him pulling an obscene moan from Logans lips.</p><p>“You’re doing so good baby,” Leo said pressing a kiss between Finns shoulder blades as he slid his pants off, finally freeing Finns hard cock. “You know exactly what makes us fall apart, what makes us feel good.” Finn groaned low in his throat making Logan gasp at the feeling his hips rolling forward to thrust gently into Finns wet mouth.</p><p>“Le- Leo,” Logan gasped out one hand untangling from Finns hair to reach for him.</p><p> Leo grinned and leaned forward his front pressing against Finns back until he could catch Logans lips in a slow deep kiss his hand tangling with Logans.</p><p>“Fi- Finn ah- gunna- ah” he gasped breaking away from Leo, Finn groaned between them as Logans hand tightened in his hair. Logans hips thrust his cock down Finns throat until his entire body went taught and a deep moan tore from his throat as he came. Finn sucked until Logan was trembling beneath him, Leos hands warm and strong against his back urging him on.</p><p>A sigh fell from Logans lips when Finn finally pulled off his now soft cock, “felt so good, mon amour,” he whispered as Finn pressed a kiss his mouth, until another set of hand found their way back to his hair pulling firmly. Logan grinned as he watched Leo pull Finn back towards himself.</p><p>“Do you still want to make me feel good Fish?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said breathlessly voice rough from sucking Logan, “please baby, wanna make you cum on my cock, wanna make you feel how hard I am for you, please?”</p><p>Leo groaned at his words and pulled Finn towards him into a bruising kiss his hands still buried in auburn waves, “Fuck me, fuck me so good I see stars, fuck me till all I feel is you.”</p><p>Finn didn’t need to be told twice, he pressed Leo back into the couch guiding one of his long legs to hook over his waist. Leo pressed a bottle of lube into his hands and he made quick work of slicking himself before his hand wandered down his finger pressing lightly to Leo’s hole to find it was already loose and pliant beneath his touch.</p><p>“Did you? Already,” Finn asked easily slipping two fingers into Leo making him sigh and press back onto Finns hand.</p><p>“Mm hm, while you were sucking Lo,” he said hotly gasping a bit when Finn pressed against that spot inside him, “fuck me baby, I’m ready.”</p><p>Finn groaned and kissed him deeply as he pulled his fingers out and guided his cock to press against Leos waiting hole, swallowing the gasp as he slid inside. Kissing away each moan as he rocked forward until he was completely inside Leo.  Finn slid out slowly almost teasingly until only the head of his cock remained inside, snapped his hips forward he relished in the gasps that fell from Leo’s lips. He set a steady pace, pulling out slow and easy then fucking in hard and deep until Leo was nearly dizzy with the feeling of him moving inside him.</p><p>“Harz-“Leo gasped his hips snapping up to meet Finn, his body spasming as his cock rubbed that spot inside him over and over.</p><p>“You ready baby?” Finn mumbled his lips pressed to the spot behind Leos ear that made him squirm when he sucked on it. Leos hands were buried in his now tangled mess of hair simultaneously pulling at the roots and holding him in place as they moved together.</p><p>“Please- Finn ah- make me cum,” Leo panted as Finn snuck a hand between them to pull at Leos cock hard and dripping between them. It didn’t take long with Finn fucking into him and stroking his cock for Leo to fall over the edge, shivering all over as Finn worked him through it; until he too was coming apart above him. Leo rocked his hips softly against Finns cock still buried deep within him until Finn relaxed panting on top of him.</p><p>A sharp gasp drew both Finn and Leos attention to Logan, as his hand worked over his once again hard cock. His legs splayed open wide and his eyes were hazy watching them, the tip of his cock red and dripping until he threw his head back with a gasp as he came.</p><p>The room was quiet their panting breaths and the crackling fire the only sound until Logan let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“So, you like your hair being pulled eh Harzy?”</p><p>Finn rolled his eyes and kissed Leo softly as he pulled out and got up from the couch, he leaned over and kissed Logan deeply.</p><p>“It seems like it,” he smirked, “I trust you’ll continue putting that little fact to good use in the future.”</p><p>“You know it mon amour,” he replied as Leo crawled into his open arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>